Doce Rendição
by nah.sasusakulove
Summary: Adaptação do livro Doce Rendição (Sweet Surrender) da autora Maya Banks. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

Oii pessoal, como vão?

Bem, eu li uma série da autora Maya Banks. Eu A-M-E-I os livros! Eu resolve adapta-los pra mostrar pra vocês. A série tem 6 livros, mas pretendo adaptar apenas 5. Minna, eu espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!

Beijos !

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Personagens: Alguns de Maya Banks outros do tio Kishi.

Postada aqui sem fins lucrativos.

A história não me pertence, e sim a Maya Banks. Espero que gostem!

Capitulo 1 á seguir!

* * *

_Ás vezes o primeiro passo, para tomar o controle, é a rendição._

Sakura Uzumaki aparenta ser uma mulher suave que sabe exatamente o que quer: Um homem Forte que vai pegar sem pedir, porque ela está disposta a dar-lhe tudo...

O policial de Dallas, Sasuke Uchiha está em uma missão: encontrar o cara que matou seu parceiro, e leva-lo á justiça. Até agora, encontrou uma ligação entre o assassino e a mãe de Sakura, e se Sasuke tem que chegar perto dela para apanhar o assassino, que assim seja.

Sakura é doce e feminina, tudo que Sasuke gosta e deseja em uma mulher, mas suspeita que ela esteja jogando. De jeito nenhum iria permitir que um homem ficasse a frente no controle do relacionamento. Ou iria?

Sakura vê em Sasuke um homem forte e dominante, que ela precisa, mas ele parece determinado a mantê-la á distância. Então, tenta resolver tudo a sua própria maneira para provar a ele que não é nenhum jogo que está jogando. Está disposta a render-se ao home certo. Sasuke gostaria de ser esse homem. Mas a captura do assassino de seu parceiro tem que ser sua prioridade. Até que Sakura encontra-se ameaçada, e Sasuke percebe que fará qualquer coisa para protegê-la.


	2. Chapter 2

Minna, este é o capitulo 1! Logo estarei postando o 2. Espero que gostem!

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

_Dallas,Texas_

"Eu não quero que você volte ao trabalho ainda."

Sasuke Uchiha colocou ruidosamente sua xícara de café de volta na mesa de jantar desgastada. E olho fixamente para Mick Winslow em confusão.

"Que porra você está falando, Mick?"

O homem mais velho empurrou a mão cansada sobre o rosto, um rosto que agora estava profundamente marcado por rugas e fadiga. Ligou para Sasuke no início da manhã e pediu para encontra-lo aqui para o café. Sasuke estaria fazendo a sua avaliação física e psicológica em meia hora. O último obstáculo para seu retorno ao trabalho como um policial de Dallas.

Tinha sido atormentado por dúvidas. Que pessoa em sã consciência não ficaria? Não tinha sido certeza absoluta se voltaria a trabalhar, uma vez que Alex, seu parceiro, não iria. Nunca. Mas, é claro, que ele iria voltar.

O assassino de Alex tinha que ser capturado. Justiça tinha que ser feita. Tudo que estava em seu caminho, era um consentimento do médico sobre sua condição física era a avaliação psicológica sobre o estado de sua cabeça. Poderia facilmente passar por cima de toda essa merda.

"Você não acha que posso voltar?" Sasuke perguntou quando Mick ainda não respondeu.

"Não é isso que estou dizendo."

"Então o que diabos você está dizendo?"

Mick focou nos olhos tristes de Sasuke. Parecia tão acabado e cansado agora. Nada parecido com o grande homem, de corpo em forma de barril, com voz potente e personalidade intensa para combinar.

"Ouça-me. Tenho um favor a pedir, filho."

Sasuke se encolheu, não porque Mick o chamou de filho, mas porque o verdadeiro filho de Mick tinha ido embora. Morto para ambos.

"Quero sua ajuda para trazer o assassino de Alex á justiça."

Sasuke deve ter visto isso como promissor. Mick estava além de frustrado com a falta de progresso no caso do assassinato de Alex.  
Compreensivelmente. E refletia que Sasuke estava queimado por dentro pela injustiça. Que era porque estava tão ansioso para retornar ao trabalho. Assim poderia encontrar o assassino de Alex, e fazer o bastardo pagar por isso.

"Mas você não me quer de volta na força."

"Deixaram de lado a investigação," Mick disse duramente. "Você sabe, e eu sei disso. Estão todos em pé ao redor com seus polegares em suas bundas, enquanto o assassino do meu filho está à solta. Eles não têm sequer um suspeito. Alex era bom policial. Um maldito bom policial. Não merecia que fizessem isso com ele."

Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram levemente. Não foi dirigido a ninguém pessoalmente, mas ainda assim, levantou a polêmica na questão de Mick manipulando o caso no departamento. Nada do que tivesse visto o levaria a acreditar que alguém estivesse cobrindo a morte de Alex levemente.

"Por que você não quer que eu volte?" Sasuke perguntou, tentando empurrar Mick de volta ao ponto. Não queria deter-se sobre Alex. Agora não. Não quando levou tanto tempo para ser capaz de pensar sobre o seu parceiro, sem sentir que alguém incendiava suas entranhas.

Uma garçonete se aproximou com uma cafeteira e começou a encher as xícaras. Mick acenou com um gesto irritado. Ela rapidamente se retirou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas com a carranca aborrecida no rosto de Mick.

"Tenho feito alguma investigação por conta própria."

Sasuke fez uma careta. Era por isso que Mick parecia que estava acabado? Deve ter dedicado cada hora do dia, abandonando o sono, em uma tentativa desesperada para encontrar o assassino?

"Você está aposentado, Mick. Deixe o trabalho da policia para nós."

Os olhos de Mick se encheram de dor.

"Vou esquecer que disse isso, meu filho."

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que você achou?"

"Acho que tenho um palpite sólido sobre quem pode ter matado Alex. Estava, pelo menos na cena naquela noite, então se não fez isso, com certeza sabe quem fez. Mas meu instinto diz que ele é o bastardo que matou Alex pelas costas."

O estômago de Sasuke se revirou, e todo o café que tinha consumido ardia como ácido. Imagens de Alex, de bruços, como um pedaço de lixo descartado, o sangue acumulado no chão.

"Se tem provas, por que não entregou a Billings, e por que está aqui me pedindo para não voltar ao trabalho?"

"Porque Billings é um imbecil desagradável que tem a cabeça tão perto de seu traseiro que pode sentir o cheiro do jantar da semana passada," Mick rosnou. "Fui até ele quando descobri as informações sobre o cara que estava lá. Samuels. Eric Samuels."

"Você sabe o nome dele?" Sasuke gritou.

Mick ergueu a mão.

"Deixe-me terminar. Sei muito mais do que o nome do babaca."

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e tentou relaxar em seu assento. Olhou para o relógio. Iria se atrasar.

"Fui até Billings. Disse-lhe tudo o que sabia. Mandou-me embora. Disse que era um principiante, e que precisava deixar o trabalho para os profissionais da polícia. Disse que quando precisasse da minha ajuda, pediria. Circula pelo departamento que Alex falhou no tiroteio."

"O quê? Que porra é essa?"

"Tenho ouvido rumores, Sasuke. Parece que a crença predominante é que Alex agiu sem justa causa, e que sua morte foi uma infeliz consequência de suas ações. A expressa _flagrante _e_violação dos direitos _foram levantadas em mais de uma conversa."

Mick olhou Sasuke com incredulidade.

"Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu estava lá. Entreguei meu relatório."

"Você diria qualquer coisa para cobrir seu parceiro."

Sasuke curvou o lábio em um rosnado.

Mick ergueu a mão.

"Isso é o que dizem. Não o que penso."

Sasuke inclinou para trás, respirando profundamente para acalmar a fúria que fervia dentro dele. De um olhar longo, duro para Mick. Será que foi ele que levantou isso? Tentando pegá-lo chateado o suficiente para que concordasse com o que Mick queria? Nunca tinha visto Mick ser assim, mas perder um filho fazia com que qualquer um perdesse sua própria consciência.

Mick apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e inclinou-se, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Sasuke.

"Vá para sua avaliação, filho. Fale com Billings. Se achar que estou cheio de merda depois que ficar algumas horas no departamento, em seguida, por todos os meios, volte ao trabalho, e esqueça esta conversa que tivemos. Mas se descobrir que estou certo, me ligue esta tarde. Virei para cá, e podemos conversar sobre como vamos pegar o filho da puta que matou meu filho. Seu parceiro. Seu irmão."

Mick deslizou para fora da cabine, e jogou algumas notas de dinheiro sobre a mesa antes de caminhar para a saída. Tinha sido difícil pedir calmamente uma licença sem vencimento quando o que queria fazer, era socar o punho através da parede. Sasuke considerou ir mal. Na avaliação psicológica, mas a merda mancharia se registro pessoal para sempre, e não queria que o perseguisse pelos próximos vinte anos.

Estava na sala de seu apartamento, num ritmo agitado demais para se sentar e esperar Mick chegar. O velho não tinha soado nenhum pouco surpreso quando Sasuke o chamou. Nem sequer perguntou o que falara no departamento. Mas então ele sabia. Disse, mas Sasuke não tinha acreditado.

Sasuke tinha voltado com a intenção de ignorar o pedido de Mick. Não importando nada. O que queria era estar lá, onde pudesse ajudar com as investigações, não em algum outro lugar. Mas Billings tinha desenhado uma linha dura na areia. Sasuke não era permitido em qualquer lugar perto da investigação. Demasiado perto, e toda essa merda. Como se precisasse de um monte de terapias quando o assassino de seu parceiro estava á solta. Quando perguntou á queima-roupa sobre os boatos flutuando de Alex e sua falha, Billings negou, dizendo que a investigação estava em curso, e que o departamento faria tudo ao seu alcance para levar o assassino á justiça. Sasuke também tinha perguntado sobre Samuels, e sua possível ligação com o assassinato, mas Billings se recusou a comentar.

Havia deixado o escritório frustrado, somente encontrando muitos olhares simpáticos de colegas policiais. Muitos murmuraram sua opinião de que Alex nada tinha feito de errado. Mas o fato de que tinham algo a dizer, deixou Sasuke puto. Não devia haver nenhuma pergunta.

Tinha levantado dúvidas em sua mente sobre a direção que a investigação estava indo.

Mick entrou pela porta, sem se preocupar em bater. Sasuke encontrou seu olhar e viu determinação chiando lá.

"Então agora você sabe," Mick disse calmamente. "Vai me ajudar?"

"Tirei uma licença de seis meses," Disse Sasuke brevemente. "Agora fale tudo o que descobriu para que possamos pegar esse bastardo."

Mick caminhou até o sofá e afundou-se na almofada. Olhou propositalmente para Sasuke.

"Preciso que vá pra Houston."

"O que há em Houston?"

"Sakura Uzumaki."

Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"O que ela tem a ver com Eric Samuels?"

"Talvez nada. Mas é a única pista que tenho agora."

"Então o que acontece com ela? Quem é ela?"

Mick arranhou a parte de trás do pescoço, em seguida, balançou sua cabeça.

"Eric Samuels se juntou com a mãe dela logo após o tiroteio. Ambos desapareceram poucos dias depois que Alex foi baleado. Ninguém os viu. Tinha investigado eles. Uma perdedora como Samuels. Passa por trabalhos vendendo doces, e tem um histórico de abuso de drogas. Sua filha trabalha para Minato Uzumaki, o homem que a adotou. Ele é dono da empresa de segurança Uzumaki e Filhos. Empresa top de linha no ramo. Sério no ramo de negócios. Você iria gostar dele."

Sasuke esperou impacientemente por Mick chegar ao ponto. Não importaria muito se gostasse de Uzumaki ou não. Tudo o que importava era se sua filha poderia leva-los ao assassino de Alex ou não.

"Aparentemente Sakura cuidou de sua mãe a maior parte de sua vida, até que poucos anos atrás, quando a mãe teve uma overdose, e Uzumaki levou Sakura de volta a Houston. Desde então, a mãe tem esporadicamente ligado para a filha, principalmente pedindo dinheiro, foi tudo que consegui investigar. A última vez que chamou foi há um ano. Agora, meu pensamento é, se a mãe tem o hábito de chamar a filha quando precisa de dinheiro, poderia muito bem começar a chamá-la de novo, agora que Samuels entrou em cena. Samuels está desesperado. Precisa de dinheiro, agora que está se movimentando. Dinheiro esse, que a mãe não tem. Se consegui chegar perto da filha, poderia espionar, e ver se nos leva a Samuels, através da mãe."

Sasuke assentiu. Até agora fazia sentido. A mãe e o namorado estavam fugindo. Provavelmente sem dinheiro. Ela poderia muito bem manter contato com Sakura e pedir ajuda. Por tudo o que sabia, a menina deveria saber exatamente onde sua mãe estava.

"Um amigo meu é amigo do Uzumaki, e ele lhe deve um favor," Mick continuou. "Arranjei para você um emprego em sua empresa de segurança. Sabe quem é você, que é um policial, e que seu parceiro foi morto."

"Mas nada mais, certo?"

Mick balançou a cabeça.

"O que sabe é que você está de licença enquanto lida com a morte de seu parceiro, e toma uma decisão sobre se deseja ou não retornar ao trabalho."

Sasuke olhou atentamente para Mick.

Mick encolheu os ombros.

"Parecia uma explicação bastante plausível."

Tanto faz. Não dava a mínima para o que pensava Uzumaki sobre suas razões de tirar uma licença.

"Uzumaki tem algum envolvimento com isso? Tem alguma coisa a ver com a mãe de Sakura?"

Mick balançou a cabeça

"Meu amigo contou tudo. Eles foram casados por cerca de dez anos, porém após, não tiveram mais nenhum relacionamento. Ele é um homem bom. Seu filho é ex-militar. Tem duas pessoas que trabalham para ele. Um deles era das Forças Especiais, e o outro era policial antes de ser lesionado, o tirando da linha do dever. Fazem um bom trabalho."

"Então é só com a filha que preciso me preocupar."

Mick concordou.

"Exatamente."

Parecia bastante simples. Entrar, obter informação e sair. Entregá-lo para o departamento em uma bandeja de prata. Soou como uma moleza depois de alguns dos casos que tinha lidado ao longo dos anos. E sim, poderia usar sua licença. Então não teria de pensar muito sobre o retorno ao trabalho sem o seu parceiro.

Mick olhou para ele por um longo momento, antes de ficar bem na frente de Sasuke.

"Obrigado, meu filho. Sabia que podia contar com você."

"Não tem que me agradecer," disse Sasuke. "Alex teria feito o mesmo por mim num piscar de olhos."

Aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Mick. Nenhum dos dois falou durante um longo momento e, em seguida Sasuke colocou a mão no ombro de Mick.

"Alex vai ter a justiça que merece Mick. Juro."

* * *

É isso pessoas! me digam se gostaram!

Até o próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

_****_Olá gente! Aqui vai o capitulo dois pra vocês. Espero que gostem!

Lembrando, a história pertence a Maya Banks.

* * *

_**Capitulo dois**_

_**Houston, Texas**_

Sakura Uzumaki apoiou no braço sem firmeza de Sasori e tentou, tentou muito duro não permitir que a decepção implantasse lentamente em seu rosto.

A suave, calma respiração de seu amante encheu o quarto, mesmo quando a aconchegou mais perto de seu peito. Sua mão enroscou em seu cabelo, acariciando a nuca dela. Ela apertou sua bochecha contra ele ainda mais, e tentou relaxar. Tentou encontrar alguma satisfação no resultado de sua vida amorosa.

"Foi bom pra você?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim." Ela mentiu. Bem, não era realmente uma mentira. Certamente já teve pior, e Sasori era um amante atencioso. Mas era muito passivo. Suspirou e virou de costas olhando para o teto. O que tinha de errado com ela? Por que não encontrava a satisfação? Por que estava com medo de pressionar para mais?

"Sakura, estive pensando."

Virou a cabeça atrás para Sasori. Pânico bateu em seu rosto. Certamente, nada de bom viria de um que dizia estar pensando. Os homens simplesmente não pensavam, e certamente não estavam propensos numa conversa de travesseiro. Virou até que se deitou ao seu lado de frente a ela.

"Estive pensando muito também Sasori." Ela desabafou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você primeiro."

Levantou sobre o cotovelo e olhou nervosamente para ele. A mente dela estava pensando numa maneira coerente de dizer exatamente o que queria.

"Por que você não planejava o nosso encontro de amanhã á noite? Pode decidir o que vamos fazer, onde comer. E talvez depois possamos voltar aqui, e você poderia... Não sei, me amarrar, ou fazer algo não convencional. Basicamente o que quisesse fazer. Seria sua escolha."

Que desastre. Poderia ter declarado menos desajeitadamente? Mordeu o lábio enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

Seus olhos arregalaram. Foi de surpresa ou excitação?

"Umm, não tenho certeza do que está falando." Disse inquieto. Definitivamente não era excitação.

"Quero que você esteja no comando." Disse ela baixinho.

Ele se sentou na cama e coçou a cabeça.

"Sakura, de onde veio tudo isso?"

Seu rosto estava queimando, então engoliu. Deus, sentia-se estúpida. Nada como mandar um homem correndo na direção oposta.

"Você está descontente com a forma como as coisas estão? É isso que está tentando dizer?" Perguntou ele.

Pensou em mentir e retroceder. Era o que tinha feito na última relação. E antes disso. Mas isso não a estava levando a nenhum lugar.

"Não diria infeliz. Exatamente."

"Então o que diria?" Iniciou.

"Não estou satisfeita", disse ela calmamente.

"Você quer dizer sexualmente?"

Ela olhou acima para vê-lo olhando fixamente, com irritação iluminando seus olhos.

"Não. Não é apenas sobre sexo, Sasori. Se fosse, talvez pudesse lidar com isso. É mais do que isso. Eu quero... quero um homem que possa assumir o comando. Tomar decisões. Bem... o controle. E não apenas no quarto."

"E não sou esse homem."

Ela torceu seus dedos juntos, curvando e apertando.

"Você não tem sido."

Ele xingou baixinho.

"Quer que eu mude?"

Olhou triste para ele.

"Não. Isso não é justo. Nem para você ou para mim. Eu acho... Acho que esperava que, talvez pudesse ser esse homem."

"Maldição, Sakura, faz parecer que está tudo acabado entre nós. O que é isso? Alguma fantasia que tem, e decidiu colocá-la para fora? Posso fazer isso. Quero dizer, o papel que deseja que represente, mas não soa como desejasse que fosse uma situação temporária."

Balançou a cabeça.

"Não, eu não. Quero – não, eu preciso disso. E essa coisa toda. Existem homens que estariam mais do que dispostos a passar a noite jogando de macho dominante, mas termina aí. Não quero que isso acabe." Inclinou-se para frente, querendo que ele entendesse. "Isso faz sentido?"

Ele esfregou a mão sobre o rosto e coçou os olhos, cansados.

"Sim, faz sentido."

Estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, então recuou para longe dela.

"Não sei o que dizer. Você está com raiva?"

Um som áspero escapou de seus lábios quando mudou sua respiração para fora em uma corrida.

"Não. Sim. Inferno, eu não sei. Sinto como se deixou cair uma maldita bigorna na minha cabeça."

Ele estendeu a mão e colocou o queixo dela. Acariciou o seu polegar sobre seu rosto enquanto olhava nos olhos dela.

"Eu sabia... sabia que algo não estava bem entre nós. Não esperava isso, mas sabia que não estava feliz quanto demonstrava. Ou deveria ser. Quero que seja feliz Sakura. Inferno, eu quero ser feliz. E acho que nós simplesmente não fazemos isso um para o outro."

Ele inclinou um canto de sua boca em uma demonstração de um sorriso, e ela relaxou.

"Você não estava satisfeito." Acusou.

Seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso triste.

"Acho que não vai ter problemas para dizer não, então."

Caiu pra trás em cima da cama e soltou uma risadinha.

"Não fazemos um bom par. Deitada aqui nua depois do sexo, terminando tudo."

Inclinou sobre ela, com expressão séria.

"Você é uma mulher fantástica, Sakura. Esperava mais ente nós, e admiro a coragem que teve em me dizer o que queria."

"Então, não acha que sou uma maluca pervertida?"

"Não, mas quero que me prometa que vai ser cuidadosa. Um monte de homens lá fora iriam se aproveitar desse tipo de situação que você deseja. Não teriam o prazer ou melhores interesses no coração."

"Obrigada, Sasori." Disse suavemente quando tocou em seu rosto.

Ele inclinou e a beijou no rosto, antes de deslizar para fora da cama para se vestir.

X-X

Sakura se sentou atrás de sua mesa na Empresa de Segurança Uzumaki e filhos mordiscando distraidamente seu lápis. O escritório estava tranquilo hoje. Papai e os outros foram para uma oferta de trabalho com o novo cara, e ela ficou sozinha para refletir. Nunca era uma coisa boa. Sasori a havia deixado na noite anterior ao invés de ficar como normalmente fazia. Mas, então, não tinha dado um jeito de empurrar o homem para fora da cama. Podia se consolar com o fato de que, aparentemente, ele tinha sido tão insatisfeito, como ela tinha sido com ele, então duvidava que estivesse sofrendo com o coração partido.

Por outro lado, estava bem no caminho para ferrar com tudo. Talvez tivesse sido muito sutil. Estava com muito medo. Muito envergonhada der suas necessidades e desejos. Certamente não era algo que já discutiu com as amigas, não que tivesse muitas. Provavelmente votariam em chutá-la para fora da Liga das Mulheres, ao apenas ouvir o que Sakura queria em um homem.

A noite passada tinha sido a primeira vez que realmente expressou os desejos escuros que estavam flutuando na sua cabeça. Não que os falasse em grande detalhe. Bastou mencionar brevemente um pouco, e seu rosto queimou de vergonha. Mas isso tinha que acabar. Agora.

Sutileza não era sua amiga. Não estava conseguindo ir a nenhum lugar com os homens que se envolvia. Insinuar, esperar, não era o caminho. Não, tinha que ser mais pró-ativa. Mas forte. Se não deixasse claro o que queria, então como poderia esperar conseguir?

O toque do telefone interrompeu seu pensamento melancólico, e atendeu grata por isso.

"Uzumaki e Filhos" Ela cumprimentou.

"Oi, querida é a mamãe."

O coração de Sakura despencou. A onda começou a doer em sua barriga, e teve de se conter fisicamente da vontade de pendurar o telefone de volta. Deus, tinha sido um ano, desde que tinha ouvido sua mãe. Um ano sem histeria, sem atos de mártir, sem desculpas esfarrapadas.

"Mamãe", disse fracamente. "Como vai você?" Pergunta idiota. Sua mãe nunca estava bem. Sempre com alguma crise.

"Estou em apuras, Sakura. Preciso de sua ajuda."

Sakura fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. Através do receptor, ouviu um som de carros passando em uma estrada. Estava sua mãe em um telefone público? Não era provável, Hana podia comprar um telefone celular.

_Não pergunte, pergunta. Você não quer saber de qualquer maneira._

"Ah Sakura, Você está aí?"

"Estou aqui", sussurrou Sakura. Se apenas não tivesse atendido o telefone.

"Preciso de algum dinheiro emprestado, bebê. Apenas um pouco para ajudar até conseguir outro emprego e um lugar para viver."

Sakura engoliu o desapontamento duramente e fechou os olhos para chamar de volta as picaduras das lágrimas. Ficou muda esperando que um dia Hana Haruno ligasse por outro motivo. Porque não poderia ter uma mãe? Uma mãe verdadeira. Alguém não tão empenhada em estragar tudo no seu caminho que poderia ter um relacionamento verdadeiro com sua filha.

"Sakura, realmente preciso desta vez, querida. Vou pagá-lo de volta, é claro."

Claro que sim. Que piada. A mão de Sakura apertou o receptor do telefone, até uma dor aguda serpentear no braço dela.

"Não desta vez, mãe", disse Sakura, surpreendendo-se com sua recusa.

A pausa longa e silenciosa que se instalou ao longo da linha de Sakura disse que sua mãe tinha ficado tão surpresa.

"Mas, querida, preciso do dinheiro para sobreviver." Desespero na voz de Hana. Ela se tornou mais forte. "Falei que te pago de volta. Tenho que achar um lugar para morar, comprar gás e comida. Tão logo que me instalar e encontrar outro emprego, eu ficarei bem."

"Isso é o que sempre diz." Disse calmamente. "Só que não termina nunca. Não posso continuar a salvá-la. É tempo que tenha alguma responsabilidade por si mesma."

Antes que Hana pudesse responder, Sakura gentilmente depositou o telefone no receptor. Suas mãos tremiam quando se afastou da mesa.

"Está tudo bem?"

Ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu uma voz estranha. Inclinando-se no batente da porta de seu escritório, estava um homem. E não qualquer homem. Ele ocupava a porta inteira.

"P-posso ajudá-lo?"

Caminhou a distância que faltava para sua mesa. Estendeu a mão para ela.

"Sasuke Uchiha. O novo cara."

Sua boca arredondou para um O. Deslizou sua mão para ele, e ao invés de agitá-la, ele se limitou a apertar levemente.

"Sou Sakura Uzumaki."

Sorriu e seus olhos negros brilhavam para Ela.

"Eu sei."

Ela sugou sua respiração.

"Claro que sabe. Sou a única mulher que trabalha aqui, então não poderia ser mais ninguém."

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" Perguntou quando soltou sua mão e apontou para o telefone. "Parecia chateada."

Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou a olhar para ele. Gentil, mas era uma espécie intimidante.

"Não era nada. Há algo que você queira?"

O telefone tocou, e ela saltou sobre um pé. A sensação de mal estar no estômago retornou com uma vingança. Era provavelmente sua mãe. Continuou olhando para o telefone, sem vontade de pegá-lo, não querendo lidar com uma mãe que a manipulava a cada momento. Uma grande mão cobriu o receptor e puxou.

"Uzumaki", disse Sasuke. Houve uma pausa, e olhou para Sakura com um olhar sério. "Sinto muito, mas ela saiu por um instante. Posso anotar algum recado?"

_Por favor, por favor, não deixe uma mensagem. _Não conseguiria lidar com a histeria de sua mãe. Não na frente de um completo estranho.

Sasuke colocou o telefone de volta.

"Obrigado" disse calmamente.

"Nenhum problema. Você está bem? Tenho a impressão de que definitivamente não queria falar com quem estava no telefone."

Estremeceu enquanto ele continuava a olhar para ela com aqueles olhos negros intensos.

"Estou bem. Realmente. Agora, há algo que você queira?" Perguntou de novo.

Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram em um sorriso divertido.

"Você está tentando se livrar de mim?"

Ela corou.

"Desculpe, mas claro que não. Estou muito feliz em conhecê-lo. Ouvi muito sobre você de Minato e Naruto. Está se adaptando bem? Não vi você o dia todo no escritório."

_Cale-se, Sakura. _Queria cair de cabeça sobre a mesa. Parecia uma imbecil completa.

Ele limpou a garganta.

"Estou feliz em conhecê-la também. Já ouvi muito sobre você de Minato e Naruto. Mudei-me para um apartamento muito bom, e esta é a minha primeira vez no escritório."

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto continuava a observá-la com um sorriso. Lindos olhos também. Negros, profundos e ricos. Usava mais ou menos curto, eriçado atrás, e com uma espécie de franja dividida na frente. Provavelmente tinha um pouco de trabalho em deixá-lo daquela forma.

"Estava esperando que pudesse me acompanhar ao meu escritório?"

Piscou e puxou lentamente a leitura de seus atributos. Levantou, batendo o joelho contra a mesa. A dor subiu pela coxa, e fez uma careta. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada. Ela abriu a gaveta superior da mesa, vasculhando por alguns segundos antes de puxar um conjunto de chaves.

"Estas são as chaves para o seu escritório e do edifício. Tenho certeza que Minato deu-lhe os códigos de segurança, mas se não, vou escrever para você."

Empurrou em direção a ele, e sua mão fechou em torno da dela mais uma vez. Um formigamento quente deslizou através de sua pele, seu polegar roçou em seus dedos. Puxou a mão dela de volta, e caminhou em torno da mesa para a porta. Quando chegou ao corredor, virou para vê-lo ainda olhando para ela. Tinha certeza que tinha o olhar fixado em sua bunda, mas logo se virou, seu olhar indo para cima.

"Só me siga, vou lhe mostrar seu escritório."

Caminhou em direção a ela, por três portas até o escritório que tinha sido atribuído a ele.

Ela abriu a porta, mas não entrou. Fez um gesto com a mão para dentro.

"Aqui está. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me avise."

"Vou fazer isso", disse em voz baixa, enquanto caminhava por ela.

Sasuke sentiu o olhar dela, sabia que estava olhando para ele enquanto se movia para dentro da porta. Ambos haviam feito sua parte de olhar. Quando Mick tinha lhe dado detalhes sobre Sakura Uzumaki, Sasuke não esperava que fosse tão bonita. Ou tão inocente.

"Eu, hum, vou voltar ao meu escritório agora. Vejo você por aí. Se precisar de alguma coisa, só grite."

Virou para vê-la ir de volta ao seu escritório, e correr pelo corredor. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo para si mesmo. Deixava-a nervosa. Tinha estado no limite desde que entrou em sua sala. Uma vez que tivesse certeza que tinha ido embora, voltou atrás para fechar a porta, em seguida, pegou seu telefone celular e ligou para Mick.

"Finalmente encontrei Sakura Uzumaki," disse logo que Mick respondeu.

"E?"

"Não é o que esperava," confessou Sasuke.

"O que quer dizer?"

Sasuke fez uma pausa e novamente evocou a imagem no escritório, seu rosto uma máscara de tristeza. Seu sofrimento o incomodava mais do que gostaria de admitir.

"Ela é jovem. Bonita. Parece boa. Muito saudável. De acordo com Minato ela é extremamente inteligente e, tem um bom coração."

Ouviu Mick suspirar de impaciência.

"Já chegou a algum lugar com as escutas telefônicas? Você sabe se sua mãe ligou?"

"Apenas tive acesso hoje ao escritório. Vou colocar no telefone dela aqui e em seu apartamento,logo que possa entrar para fazê-lo. Acho que a mãe pode ter chamado hoje."

A respiração de Mick acelerou, ecoando através da linha telefônica.

"Você tem certeza? O que foi dito?"

"Não tenho ideia. Cheguei quando estava no telefone, e falou muito pouco. Mas estava visivelmente transtornada. Desligou o telefone em um ponto, e quando o telefone tocou novamente, se recusou a atender. Atendi, e uma mulher perguntou pelo nome dela, mas se recusou a deixar uma mensagem quando respondi que Sakura não estava disponível."

"Por que diabos não colocou Sakura na linha?" Mick perguntou, irritado.

"Porque ela não teria conseguido fazer isso," respondeu Sasuke. " Tenha paciência, Mick. Vou chegar ao fundo disto. Prometo. Dê-me alguns dias para colocar as escutas no lugar. Eles não são amadores. Vou ter que ser cuidadoso."

"Deixe-me saber quando descobrir alguma coisa", disse Mick.

"Deixarei."

Desligou e Sasuke empurrou o telefone de volta no bolso. Ficou lá por um momento, ponderando tudo o que precisava. Para sua surpresa, um sentimento de culpa o incomodou. Mastigando sua bunda como um Pit Bull.

Gostava de Minato. Gostou do trabalho, mesmo que tivesse sido adquirido através de falsos pretextos. Encaixava bem com a equipe de Minato. Naruto, Gaara e Shikamaru eram todos de sua idade, e todos tinham muito em comum. Pela primeira vez, perguntou se voltar para a força policial era realmente o que queria. Não seria o mesmo sem Alex.

Alex.

A única palavra que fitava através de sua mente trouxe uma onda de dor, uma que tentou impedir, desde o funeral, mas ultimamente havia sido vencido.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. A ideia do assassino de Alex estar lá fora. Livre. Fugindo da justiça. Sasuke tinha visto suficiente no bairro que cresceu os bandidos ganharem. Não ia deixar isso acontecer novamente. Desta vez, era pessoal.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

Olhou para cima para ver de pé Sakura na porta de seu escritório. Seu olhar fixo nas longas pernas emolduradas pelo jeans apertado. A gola fina que usava se apegou a suas curvas em todos os lugares certos. Mudou de posição na cadeira, e perseguiu as imagens do corpo em sua mente.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, esperando que parecesse bastante descontraído.

"Minato chamou. Ele, Naruto, Shikamaru e Gaara foram comer e pediu para encontrá-los para almoçar no Cattleman's."

Sasuke enfiou a mão no bolso, pegando as chaves dele.

"Obrigado. Já estou indo. Quer que traga algo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça desviando o olhar, as bochechas coradas num tom de rosa. Deus, parecia tão suave e feminina.

Queria tocar os fios de seus longos cabelos rosas. Rosa. Se perguntou se era natural, ou o que ela havia feito para deixá-lo daquela cor. Queria verificar se era tão sedoso quanto pareciam. Como também deveria ser sua pele sedosa. Forçou a desviar o olhar, mas então a ouviu sair do seu escritório, e olhou para cima para ver sua bunda balançar pelo corredor. Estava atraído por ela. Inferno, qual homem de sangue quente não estaria? Mas ela era errada em muitas maneiras diferentes, não poderia nem mesmo parar pra contar. Era como uma menina, inferno, não para um homem jogar. Não, tinha visto tudo ao redor dela, e ele não estava em condições de entrar nesse tipo de situação. Iria assustá-la de qualquer maneira.

Com um aceno de cabeça, atirou as chaves de um lado para o outro e caminhou ao seu caminhão. Precisava encontrar um tempo mais tarde, quando todo mundo estivesse fora do escritório para que pudesse grampear a linha principal. Se tivesse sido a mãe de Sakura chamando hoje, ela obviamente não tinha conseguido tudo o que queria. O que significava que chamaria de volta.


End file.
